Fighting the fire
by Crazyforkasey
Summary: Paul fights fires, Lauren saves lives, can they save each other Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Paul dove out the smoking building, it was on the verge of collapsing and his whole squad had been ordered to move out.

He ran towards the fire engine, pealing of his breathing apparatus and removed his helmet, he turned around as building started to collapse, and it only collapsed half way. Paul looked around; all his men were present and accounted for. Paul walked over toward the station Captain, who was talking to a firefighter from the Forks station; the fire had been so huge that the La Push station had called in reinforcement from the Forks station. The firefighter were nodding and then patted the Captain on the arm. Paul stopped and waited for the conversation to end between the two, before approaching the Captain.

The firefighter had a bulge on the helmet indicating it was a Lieutenant. When the firefighter turned around Paul's whole world stopped, he could see only the woman standing in front of, it was like the whole world stopped spinning and there was only him and her. He could not look away; he kept starring into her green eyes, so when she put on her breathing apparatus and headed for collapsed building, Paul had to stop himself from grabbing her and put her back on the engine.

Paul walked over to the Captain "Sam, who was that?and why the hell is she going back into the building?"

Sam turned and looked at Paul, he recognized the look in Paul's eyes "First of all congrats, man I doubted it would ever happen to you, second of all, that is Lieutenant Nixon, she is the Forks USAR specialist, she also works for FEMA, she is just going to do some recon, so relax"

Embry and Jared walked over to the two men standing by the engine "Man that is one crazy chick, did you see the way she ran into that building, she must be insane" Embry pulled of his helmet and ran his hand thru his hair.

Jared looked at him and nodded "Yeah she crazy alright, I remember her from the academy and she is friends with Kim. She risk her life every time. I heard she almost got killed in Haiti, trying to save a bunch of kids from an collapsed building, her partner had to drag her out" The two young men didn't notice Sam's signaling for them to shut up.

Paul started to shake, to hear Embry and Jared talk about his woman, his imprint, made him angry, but hearing how she was almost killed before he even meet her, that pushed him over the edge.

"Man what is up with you?" Embry asked Paul

"Paul, go you can't phase here, go!" Sam pushed Paul towards the woods, he ran, and when he got in the forest, he phased and let out a heart-breaking howl.

"What's up with him?" Embry asked Sam

"Paul imprinted, and the woman he imprinted on is the crazy ass chick, so shut up" Sam was upset, he was now down a sergeant and the work at the scene of the fire was only half way done.

"You two, you're working double shift" Sam patted Jared shoulder and walked over to the Forks Captain, he found him by the ladder and Sam slapped him on the back "Ryan, so where is your daughter?" Sam asked

"In the building, she radioed in that it was all clear, there is no one in there, she is pulling her team out now," Ryan Nixon told Sam.

Sam nodded and walked back to the La Push men "No one is in there, so let's wrap this party up so we can go home"

…

Lauren patted Captain Uley on the arm, turned, and started to walk away. She grabbed her mask, but before she could put it on, she looked into the eyes of a firefighter standing in front of her, she couldn't help but notice he had chocolate brown eyes and he had short cropped black hair, he was Quileute alright and a handsome one. Lauren felt a pull towards the handsome Quileute, but shrugged it off she had a job to do.

Lauren nodded when she walked past the handsome Quileute "Sergeant" she said and put on her mask and opened for the oxygen flow and motioned for her tech. team to follow her.

Lauren had been called a lot of things and crazy was one of the nicest, she would give her life if it meant saving someone else's. Lauren had been stationed all over the world and she had worked for FEMA for years, she worked her way from USAR tech to specialist and she was damn proud of it, when hurricane Katrina wiped out most New Orleans, she was one of the first ones in.

Lauren searched the building, there was no one in there, just like she figured, she pulled out her team and when she got out she could not help but look around for the Sergeant.

Embry Call and Jared Cameron was smirking "He is not here, he had to leave" Jared laughed

Lauren frowned at them "I don't know what the hell you two steroid freaks are talking about"

"Sure, sure, but don't worry you'll see him again" Embry laughed and slung his axe over his shoulder and walked toward the La Push fire engine

Lauren shrugged what were the two idiots talking abou[DH1] t? She walked over to the engine and stowed away her breathing apparatus and climbed up and sat down, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes and leaned her head back. It had been a long shift and she could not wait to get home, well to the station, her shift did not end until the next morning.

When the forks Firefighters returned to their station they pulled in their truck and climbed out, all of them were tire and ready for chow and a goodnights sleep. Unfortunately, they had to clean the equipment and make sure it was ready for the next alarm.

Lauren climbed in to bed three hours later, the shift cook had been on her team, so he had not started dinner until after the whole shift had showered. After dinner Lauren talked with her dad for a while, she fell asleep in the chair in his office and her Dad ordered her to get some sleep.

Lauren woke up to an empty room the next morning, she got up and went down to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast. The next shift showed up and she briefed them about the night and left.

Lauren got in her Chevy Silverado and drove towards her small apartment in Forks, it was tiny, but she loved it and she was not there that much. If she wasn't somewhere with FEMA, she was at the station or at her friend Kim's house. Kim was married to one of the steroid freaks from the La Push station and Lauren had made it appoint to stay clear of Jared and his friends and it was easy, seemed like Jared and his friends worked a different shift. Lauren decided to go for a run on first beach, she made it a point to stay in shape, she could not afford to let herself go, because then she could not climb in to the narrow places under collapsed or bombed out buildings.

An hour later Lauren parked her truck at First Beach. She jumped out and stretched for a little while, she ran towards the cliffs, it was a 5 mile run, half a mile before she reached the cliffs, she noticed a man, he was looking over the ocean, he had his hands in his pockets which was the only piece of cloths he was wearing.

The man turned and Lauren could see it was the man from yesterday, Lauren stopped and looked at the man, she could feel her heart beating and her face was red and she could feel her cheeks burn "Sergeant"

"Lieutenant" the man nodded

"Lauren Nixon" Lauren said and waited for the man to tell her his name

"Paul Lahote" he said

"Well sergeant Lahote, I am just going to…go" Lauren didn't really want to leave Paul, for some reason she just wanted to be near him and listen to him talk with his rough voice

Paul turned away from her and Lauren started to run again, she could not help but feel a little disappointed, but then again it would not be the first time she thought a man might be interested in her, just to be disappointed.

….

Paul looked after Laurens retreating form, he had come to the beach to try to clear his head, he could not believe he had imprinted on Lauren Nixon of all people. Paul did not want to imprint, he had figured it would not happen, almost every single one of the pack had imprinted except Paul and Jacob, and the two bachelors had figured it would not happen to them and they had acquired a rep as quite the ladies men. Jacob had not been at the fire yesterday, he had been on patrol and Paul hoped Jake would not give him too hard of a time when he found out.

Paul decided he would ignore the imprint, they all said it could not be done, but he knew he could do it. It was not as if he would see her every day or anything, it was not as if they had any friends in common. Paul decided to visit Jared and Kim, it was lunchtime and Kim was bound to have something cooking. Paul ran into the forest and phased, he phased back to human form just before he reached Jared's back yard, he walked around to the front door, he noticed there was a Chevy truck parked in the driveway and for a brief second he wondered who was there.

Paul opened the door and walked in "Oh Lucy I am home" he called out, he stopped in his track when he noticed Lauren standing in the living room, she was on her phone gesturing and talking to someone about a time table and flight schedule.

Paul walked over to Jared "What's going on?"

"There has been an earthquake in Peru and FEMA is dispatching a team to help finding survivors, Paul I am sorry she is leaving in an hour"

Paul felt like someone just ripped out his heart and he started to shake, she was going to put herself in danger again, and would not be there to protect her.

Lauren turned around and there was Paul he was shaking and he looked at her with pleading eye, it seemed like he did not want her to leave, as he actually cared, but then she remembered the way he acted on the beach and she sighed and looked away.

"Kim, I am leaving" Lauren came out of the kitchen and hugged her friend

"Ok be careful and don't do anything reckless" Kim shoved Lauren towards the door and Paul

Lauren started to walk around Paul but he stopped her "Please, don't go, please stay"

Lauren looked in to his eyes and when she saw the pure raw emotion in them she felt the tears fill her eyes, Lauren kissed Paul and before she could pull back, he pulled her to his chest and deepened the kiss, kissing like her, it was the last time he would see her.

Lauren pulled back and pushed Paul's arms of her "Goodbye Paul"

Lauren walked out of the door and ran to her truck, when she got in she cried , she didn't really understand why, it wasn't like she was dating Paul, but for some reason it felt like she just left a part of herself in a house in La Push.

An hour later Lauren was on a plane heading towards Peru, her usual partner Josh was sitting next to her, looking at a picture of his wife and daughter.

Lauren patted his arm "it's going to be ok, it's going to be ok"

Lauren landed in Peru with her team, she exited the Hercules and grabbed her paper work, and the equipment was loaded on trucks and into the jeep. They had made great time they were at the scene in less than twelve hour and they should have all the equipment they would need for the next seventy-two hours

…..

Paul slumped down on Jared and Kim's couch and he looked at his friend "I am so fucked" Paul said.

* * *

[DH1]


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review and here is more of cunning Paul and Lauren, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Lauren was standing on, what once had been an apartment building. She looked around her and all she saw was ruins and rubble.

Lauren and her team had been digging for 48 hours and she was feeling many different things, sleepy and hungry mostly, but she also felt homesick, which was weird since she never felt homesick, ever.

The USAR team from Denmark was only ten minutes away from what once had been a town in Peru, but now was a mess of semi-collapsed buildings, ruins and tents.

Lauren noticed a dark haired doctor step out of the command post and walked towards the aid station. Lauren felt a surge of happiness run thru her. Lauren handed over her flashlight to the technician standing next to her and ran towards the man.

"Ian, Ian" she called out, the dark haired man turned around, a big smile spread across his face, and he opened his arms to Lauren, who jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby sis, how are you? You look tired, but I guess that's nothing new" Ian, Laurens older brother looked at his sister, she looked different there was a light in her eyes he had not seen in a while.

"I am freaking exhausted, but Rasmus and his team is here in about ten minutes and then I get to catch some shut eye in the jeep" Lauren smiled and turned around when she heard several cars pull up.

Lauren heard several car doors open and the distinct sound of someone giving orders in Danish. There was a voice Lauren had missed, Rasmus was by far one of Laurens best friends and they had worked together several times around the globe, the first time in Thailand after the tsunami, Lauren shuddered, she would never forget the sight of the drowned tourists, two minutes later the tall Dane hugged Lauren.

"Good to see you again Lieutenant Nixon" Rasmus let go of Lauren

"You too Lieutenant Hanson" Lauren said, and smiled. She continued to brief Rasmus about the situation and the Danish team got to work.

Lauren went back to her jeep and fell asleep in the backseat, she dreamt of home and Paul.

Paul was at home in La Push driving everyone around him crazy. Paul was a complete ass to be around and Sam had told him to take a few days off from the fire department and instead go on patrol.

Paul refused to think or talk about Lauren and the whole pack was suffering. Sam had enough and he was on his way to talk to Ryan Nixon, the chief at the station in Forks.

Sam drove past the welcome to Forks sign and turned right after the first traffic light in town. He parked in the street, went over, and opened the door to the firehouse and he greeted the men currently gathered in the kitchen. Sam found Chief Nixon's office door.

"Enter" the chief called out and Sam opened the door and stepped in

"Chief Uley, what can I do for you?" Nixon asked, he knew Sam wanted something. Sam Uley never just dropped by.

"Ryan, I was wondering if you heard anything from Lauren?" Sam sat down, he sure hoped the chief had some news he could pass on to his grumpy sergeant.

"I haven't heard from Lauren, but I got a satellite call from Ian and he was at the site with Lauren. They were both well" Ryan sat down in his desk chair and looked at Sam. This was strange this was the first time Sam had asked about his daughter and then he suddenly got it.

"Who Sam? which one of your dogs imprinted on my daughter?" Ryan asked Sam

Ryan Nixon was a Quileute decedent and knew the legends and the pack. After graduating from the academy Ryan had met Lauren and Ian's mother and ten years at the station in La Push, a position as chief had opened up in Forks and Ryan had been offered the position and the family moved from La Push to Forks.

"Sergeant Lahote" Sam said and waited Chief Nixon to say something.

"I should have known, it was only a matter of time before it would happen" Ryan sighed stood up and turned and looked out of the Window.

Sam looked at the man standing in front of him "What do you mean?"

"Well fifteen years ago I ran into a fire and got trapped under a beam. While I was out I had a dream, in the dream Lauren and Paul was married. I lost her; he took her away from me, that's why I didn't stop her when she joined FEMA, because I knew that would keep her away from here and from Lahote" Ryan turned and looked at Sam

Sam stood up "Well I know Paul got a temper, but I promise you he will protect her, he will give up his own life to keep her safe and her being gone it is killing him"

"I know how the imprint works Sam, I just don't trust him," Ryan said

"I know Ryan, just let me know if anything happens" Sam shook Ryan's hand and left.

Son of a …, Ryan never wanted his little girl mixed up with the pack, but at least he now he knew she would be safe.

**_Three weeks later._**

Lauren collected her bags from the luggage carrousel and headed towards the exit. Her flight had been a rough one and her time in Peru had not been a picnic. Lauren had dragged a family of four out of the ruins all dead. The team had rescued many people and the job was now over. Ian had declined Laurens offer to come home with her, he was travelling to Africa next.

Lauren hailed a cap and she stared out of the window, as soon as she saw the Welcome to Forks sign, she sighed and the knot in her stomach loosened a little. The cap stopped and Lauren paid the driver, stepped out of the cap, and paid the driver, she looked up at her apartment, it looked dark and lonely.

Lauren sighed and picked up her bag and walked over and opened the door and when she got to her floor she dropped her bag and opened the door, she turned on the light and walked in. Normally Lauren would walk in, take a bath, and then sleep, but for some reason she felt uneasy and she decided to go for a run.

It was cold and raining like always, but it was October so it did not surprise Lauren, what did surprise her was the man on the beach, he was shirtless and was staring at the horizon. Paul… Lauren thought he looked lonely and sad. Lauren walked towards him and Paul turned his head and looked at her. Laurens heart almost stopped when she saw the look of raw emotions in Paul's eyes.

"Sergeant Lahote" Lauren said and stopped next to Paul

Paul did not say anything. Paul been to the beach every day since Lauren left and he had seen her standing next to him a million times and when he tried to hold her, she had disappeared.

"Paul, aren't you going to say anything," Lauren said again

"I don't know…I mean are you really here and back for good" Paul asked her

"I am back, but just until the next time I am needed somewhere" Lauren took Paul's hand

Paul looked at Lauren and then he gently squeezed her hand "Then I can't do this" Paul let go of her hand.

"Paul, Paul" Lauren called after Paul, who just kept walking away from her

Lauren was stunned, what did he mean? He couldn't do this; all Lauren wanted was to be his friend right? That was what she wanted right?

…

Paul walked back to Sam and Emily's small house. He opened the door and walked in, he could hear his brothers goof around in the living room, Jared and Kim was in the kitchen with Emily and Sam was not home.

Paul walked into the kitchen; he looked at Kim "Can I talk to you, for just a moment?"

Jared pushed Kim behind him; Paul shook his head "I am not going to hurt her Jared. I just need some advice"

Kim pushed past Jared "Don't worry honey, I will be fine"

Kim dragged Paul outside "So Lauren is back?"

"How did you know" Paul asked Kim

"Please, the look on your face says it all" Kim smirked "And she called me and told me, to tell you that you are an idiot"

Paul growled and Jared was by Kim's side in a split second and he pushed her behind him "Paul, don't, it's not her fault that both you and Lauren have issues"

Paul started to shake "She called me an idiot" Paul growled

"That's because you are one" A voice from the door said. Paul's heart almost stopped and Jared turned and looked to see whom it was

Lauren walked out of the door and motioned for Kim and Jared to leave "You are an idiot, what the hell is your problem?"

"Right now? You" Paul crossed his arms and glared at Lauren

Lauren looked at Paul "well you are my problem too. I do not know what has happened to me. While in Peru, all I could think about was getting home and when I am home, I get this funny feeling and my whole being told me to go to the beach because you were there and then you reject me, what the hell is going on?"

Paul looked at Lauren, god she was amazing, but the past three weeks had been hell. Paul knew he could not resist the imprint; the bond between them was getting stronger. Paul did the thing he was best at he ran.

Lauren looked after him, what the hell? Again really, but she did not get a chance to say or do anything, before Paul was back and she felt his lips on hers, and then he was gone.

Kim walked out of the house and handed Lauren a cup of coffee "He'll be back"

"If you say so" Lauren shook her head.

This was weird Emily and Kim wanted to know everything Lauren had experienced in Peru and an hour passed, suddenly five pagers went off and Embry, Jared, Seth, quill and Colin stormed out the house.

"What just happened?" Lauren asked

"Paul got your brain, fire of course, go… I know you are dying to go with them" Kim grinned

Lauren put down her mug and ran to her car and drove to the firehouse, when she arrived Embry looked at her "Hey lieutenant want to ride a long?"

"You know it," Lauren said and before she knew it, someone handed her some gear and Lauren jumped in the jeep with Sam, who was surprised to see her, but welcomed her.

When they arrived at the scene, they knew it was going to be bad. Paul had jumped on the engine just as it left the garage.

The fire was in a three-storage house, there was a lot of smoke and the fire had spread. Paul and Jared was the first to in and Embry and Lauren was next in.

Suddenly Sam came on the radio "There is four year old missing, her room is on the first floor"

Lauren and Embry climbed the stairs and found the bedroom. Embry crawled in and he found the bed and under the covers, he could feel something and Lauren sucked in a breath, it turned out to be stuffed animal.

Embry and Lauren searched the entire room and around the first floor, no one could find the girl. Paul and Jared couldn't find her either.

"Sam, we can't find her, can you locate a relative and ask if she has anywhere she usually hides out" Lauren asked Sam

"Wait" Sam searched for the mother

Lauren and Embry knew they were running out of time and Paul and Jared was not doing much better. Colin, Seth and Quill was getting edgy, they knew they had to put out the fire soon.

"Team one and team two, she usually hides in a kitchen cupboard, I repeat search the kitchen" Sam yelled

Lauren and Embry reached the kitchen and they found the little girl in a cupboard. Embry scooped her up and ran towards the kitchen door; Lauren was hot on his heels.

Paul and Jared made it outside and Paul let out a breath when he saw Embry with the little girl and then the longest minute in Paul life has started. Lauren had a little problem with a celling that collapsed before she made it out.

Lauren pulled of her breathing apparatus and coughed, she looked around for Paul and Jared and smiled when she saw Paul head her way, he pulled her in for a hug, but when he leaned into kiss, her Lauren stopped him.

"Don't," She whispered

"Why, what did I do" Paul's temper flared

"I just…" Lauren threw up "I do that sometimes" Lauren smiled

"Well I am not going to kiss you now" Paul smiled

"Aw come on" Lauren chased after Paul, but he was too fast

After the fire were put out and the team packed up and headed back to the station, when the truck pulled in Lauren and Paul jumped of and they were flirting and having fun.

"Lauren what are you doing?" someone said

Lauren turned around and stopped "Matt, what are you doing here"

"Is that away to greet you husband" Matt smiled.


End file.
